


Not too late

by Cutesubmarine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Awkwardness, Cowgirl Position, Cute, F/M, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesubmarine/pseuds/Cutesubmarine
Summary: Strelitzia has been chosen to become a leader of the Dandelions and cannot wait to tell *him* about it.





	1. Reminiscence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is in the Player's POV.

I don’t know what’s going on anymore, I think to myself as I look outside my window the streets of Daybreak Town empty, quiet and covered in nightlight. Tomorrow me and Skuld will search for Gula, the Keyblade War is near, we need answers. As I try to calm down and focus on the following day, the faces of my friends and comrades I have to inevitably have to fight come to my mind. The Tension between them grew stronger with each coming day, small fights even started in the plaza. The plaza was supposed to be a meeting place for us keyblade wielders to relax from the fights and engage in friendly conversation. Now that I think about it I recently noticed a girl with long blond hair hiding behind buildings, sneaking glances at me. She seemed to be very shy and hard to approach, so I figured I shouldn’t force a conversation with her. I saw her quite a lot times and not once has she approached me, a shame really, she seems like a nice person. Thinking that I try my best to fall asleep.


	2. Excitement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously in Strelitzia's POV.

I was chosen by Master Ava to become a Union leader for the Dandelions, I feel unworthy of such a title but am still kind of excited. As I read through the book Master Ava gave me I started thinking about the people who didn’t join the Dandelions. “Oh no what about *him*! He hasn’t joined them yet, has he? I need to tell him right now! But what if he’s sleeping? No! That may be my last chance I need to get it together and go right now!”. Running out side into the empty streets I remembered the courage he gave and I started to run even faster. Almost falling down I reached his house, nervously I touched the door and noticed it isn’t locked, not that it matters when you have a Keyblade. I slowly walked inside and quietly said: “H-hello?”. I think I’m too quiet but to be sure I quietly walked upstairs to not interrupt his sleep, maybe I can leave a message? The moment I step into his room I’m seeing something unbelievable and accidentally drop my book.


	3. Meeting

Thinking about that girl my blood rushed into my groin and my hand instinctively reached for it and I slowly started to masturbate. I get rid of my pants and my underwear. “This is messed up” I think to myself I don’t even know her name but I couldn’t stop myself. Getting closer and closer to orgasm I heard a loud noise, concealing my manhood and summoning my Keyblade I ask: “Who’s there?!”. I heard a squeak and noticed a silhouette in the dark, I slowly turned on the lights and saw *her*. Almost dying from embarrassment I ask: “W-Why are you here?!”. Her face as red as a tomato she is struggling to find the right words and blurts out: “I-I c-came hh-here to t-tell you ab-bout the d-dandelions”. It was very hard to understand her quiet voice but I think I understood what she meant. “W-Wait a minute let me get dressed and p-please forget what you saw”. She quickly turns around as I gather my clothes and get dressed. “She must think I’m a pervert, the atmosphere is extremely awkward”, I think to myself. “I-I’m dressed now you can look”. Still crimson red she turns around and can’t even look me in the eye. “I-I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to interrupt y-you”. “It’s okay, so what did you want to talk about?”. She suddenly gets all excited tells me all about the Dandelions and she wants me to join them with her. “That sounds almost too good to be true but yes I would love to, by the way I haven’t asked but what is your name?” “S-strelitzia”, she says. Suddenly she looks around herself nervously like she’s looking for something. “Ah there it is!” and she gets up, walks to the stairway and bends down to grab a book. As she bends down I couldn’t stop myself from looking at her butt. It seems like she noticed my stare and she starts to avert my gaze. “I-I’m terribly sor-” but before I could finish my sentence she said: “I-It’s okay, t-that thing y-you were d-doing earlier, d-do you w-want to continue?”. My Jaw about to hit the floor from hearing her incredibly red face say such a thing I ask: “I-Is that o-okay?”. She just silently nods and I started to undress myself again. With the atmosphere like this and the fact I was masturbating before my member is already fully erect waiting to be touched. She slowly walked up to me and sat down next me and nervously touched my thigh which send a bolt of pleasure through my body. “I-I’m sorry, d-did that h-hurt?” she asks and pulls her hand away. “N-no it felt r-really good”. “I-I see” she said and slowly worked her way up my thigh to my feverish privates. Her hands gently fondle my shaft in such a way that immediately brings me to orgasm. Her soft hands still on my member and her face in awe my body quivers and shoots out sperm like a broken faucet. She looks at her hand now covered in my spunk and gives it a curious lick. “T-Tastes really bitter” she says while giggling a bit. Stunned I look at her while trying to give her a tissue to wipe it off. “T-Thank you, b-but you’re s-still so h-hard”, looking down I realized I was even harder than before. “D-Do you w-want to c-continue?”, it was impossible to deny such an offer so I nodded silently. She gently pushed me down on the bed and slowly started undressing herself. Seeing her shapely bottom and her perky breasts, my wood was standing at it’s peak. She positioned herself above my genitals and asked: “D-do you f-feel my w-wetness?”. Instinctively I started rubbing her vagina with my penis, we both cry out in pleasure as we rub ourselves with our genitalia until she puts me inside her and it turns into screams of pleasure. Her Insertion left me unable to move as she continues rocking my phallus. Seeing her breasts bounce around I started fondling them madly. Howling in ecstasy she speeds up her movements and bends down to kiss me. Our mouths now connected started exploring each with our tongues. Sloppy kisses are exchanged and she rides me even more violently until I reach my limit and ejaculate inside her. Her pussy tightens and wrings out even more cum to the point of it overflowing out of her. As we spasm and revel in pure ecstasy we continued kissing until we have calmed down. I pull my manhood out of her and try my best catch my breath, she seems to have the same problem as well. Finally calmed down she asks: “D-did it f-feel good?”, I don’t know if words could describe the sensation I have experienced and I couldn’t find the right words so once again I nodded though this time it was much more aggressive. “Hehe, I see”. Tired and exhausted I ask: “Do you want to stay over?”. “YES!”, she says happily. With her body still on me I slowly drift to sleep.


	4. Epilouge

Strelitzia and I walk to the mentioned location, The Keyblade Graveyard. Keyblades are scattered across the whole plain and it fills me sadness but Strelitzias hand gives me the courage to walk forward. In the Distance we see 4 People “This must be them”, I say and started to walk faster. Getting closer I realized I can see Ephemer and I run even faster. He sees me running towards him and waves his hand. “Sorry for being late”, he says and I give a big hug that catches him off guard. With sobbing eyes I asked: “What took you so long?”. “I’m sorry there was something I had to do before I could meet you again.” After a while I started to calm down and took a look at the other people: There was Skuld, a blonde-haired boy named Ventus, someone who calls himself Brain and of course Strelitzia. These 5 will be the new Leaders. “Should we get going?” asks Ephemer. We walk along the Graves to Daybreak Town, the mood is depressing, someone needs to say something. Strelitzia suddenly stopping says: “We need to make something like this never happens again.” everyone nods in agreement, Strelitzia holds me close and with hope in our eyes we step in to Daybreak Town.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I ever wrote a fanfiction and I think it shows. Anyway thank you for reading.


End file.
